


Dark of Night

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [31]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a night in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merry Month of Masturbation 2015.
> 
> Also was inspired by the following prompt posted upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine person A helps Person B masturbate and person B cuddles with them and brings them tea after.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113462442493/imagine-person-a-helps-person-b-masturbate-and)
> 
> I did have to change the choice of drink in the prompt to suit my OTP. As Richard and Paul are (obviously) German, they're more likely to drink coffee (or beer) rather than tea 
> 
> Title taken from 'Unforgiven II' as written and performed by Metallica

Paul stirred restlessly in bed, and tried to kick the sheets away from his overheated body without disturbing Richard, who still slept soundly beside him. He barely missed kicking the other man in the shin, stilling when Richard snuffled and stirred, before the other man fell back to sleep once more; his gentle snores punctuated the night, which soon fell away into deep, rhythmic breathing. Paul shifted again, but he couldn’t completely relax; the night was uncomfortably humid and stuffy and his skin felt too sticky and sweaty. Sleep was far enough away from his mind and his body to be now considered a distant hope; he was too uncomfortably hot to return to the dream he’d been having previously, even though he couldn‘t quite recall what it was about. 

He sighed, a vague exhalation in the night that did little to disturb the ticking silence surrounding Paul and Richard both: beside him, Richard stirred in his sleep again, a brief mumble of Paul’s name alerting Paul momentarily to his partner‘s imminent wakefulness. Paul waited, but Richard settled without truly waking and slept on; Paul guessed that Richard must have been dreaming of him. He risked a glance at the other man’s face and saw that Richard was smiling softly in sleep, hand bunched in the sheet draped over his torso as though Richard was gaining comfort from it; Paul had to smile at that. Whatever Richard was dreaming about, it must have been something nice. 

Even though he could see little of the other man due to the dimness in the room, he still could see enough of the contours of Richard’s face, sharp cheekbones and the strong line of his jaw highlighted in the soft glow of the nightlight nearby. Paul’s gaze slid over the soft curve of the other man’s mouth, even as Richard stirred slightly, a sigh escaping suddenly parted lips followed swiftly by Paul’s name again. 

Paul felt arousal starting to stir in his abdomen; Richard, in turn, had sounded incredibly aroused and when Richard moved and settled a little closer, Paul could feel the long, hard line of Richard’s erection. Paul felt his own cock stirring in response, and he stifled a small groan at the sudden discomfort. Richard sighed Paul’s name again, deep and dark and definitely aroused. Paul turned over onto his side carefully, so that he was facing away from Richard now, his body curled into a ball; he slid vaguely trembling fingers down the front of his boxers and wrapped his hand around his partial erection. He stared off into the middle distance blindly as he began stroking himself, tentatively at first, movements soon speeding up as arousal grew.

Paul groaned loudly, fingers brushing and lingering against the tip of his cock and sparks of pleasure coursed through his body, almost short-circuiting every nerve ending he had; he groaned louder than ever, louder than expected, Richard’s name falling unbidden from his lips.

He felt sudden movement from behind him, as Richard settled closer; it was only then that Paul realized that the other man’s breathing patterns had changed. Richard’s breathing was now lighter, more wakeful, punctured by a slight groan as he curled up against Paul’s back. Paul hadn’t noticed, too pre-occupied with self-pleasure to be aware of anything more than the feel of his fingers and his palm against himself. 

Paul could definitely feel the heated line of Richard’s erection now, pressed up against the crease of his ass, hard and leaking against him; he moaned loudly as Richard’s hand slid over his hip, lips connecting with Paul’s shoulder in short chuffing kisses. Richard’s hand wrapped around his own, palm warm and soft against the back of his hand; their fists began moving in time over Paul’s cock and Paul’s breathing grew harsh and choppy, lips parted yet only the smallest sounds could escape past his erratic gasps. Arousal built in his abdomen, pleasure piled on top of that in almost unbearable waves and Richard settled closer still, hips buffeting slightly against Paul‘s so that his cock rubbed against the crease of Paul‘s ass. 

Paul came hard, spilling out over their joined hands with a rush of Richard’s name on his tongue and pleasured relief spiralling through his body; Richard held him through it, murmuring words of encouragement as Paul rode out the best orgasm he’d had in a while. Paul lay boneless and weary when it was over, only dimly aware of Richard angling away. He could hear the sounds of the other man swiftly jerking off behind him, loud groans of completion telling him when Richard had released. Paul smiled when he felt Richard’s body pressing against him again, sticky and sweaty against his back; he snuggled back into Richard’s body, and felt the other man’s unsoiled hand describing patterns upon his abdomen, fingers tracing sigils of love in the mess that he’d left upon his skin. Richard’s mouth was a hot line against Paul's shoulder, leaving little kisses behind, mouth dragging and catching against his skin as though Richard was frightened to relinquish contact for even the few seconds it took to move his mouth. Paul wriggled partially away from him, to turn over and move back against Richard's body again; he felt the broad press of his lover’s hand against his back as Richard's mouth fumbled a wet, open-mouthed kiss against his lips. Paul reciprocated, tongue sliding gently against Richard’s own with mutual groans of need.

They continued kissing and snuggling for a while longer until Richard finally drew away; they didn’t say anything for a while. Instead, they lay in companionable silence, sharing glances and accompanying, almost bashful smiles, which seemed at odds with all that they’d done mere moments before. Finally, Richard sighed and pressed one last kiss against Paul’s mouth before he slowly extricated himself reluctantly from Paul's body. Paul made noises of protestation before Richard laughed softly in the darkness and spoke.

“I’m getting cleaned up, Paulchen,” he said. 

Paul sighed but otherwise remained silent; instead, he waited and watched whilst Richard crossed the room, a dark shadow in the deeper darkness of their bedroom. The light flooded into the room from the corridor outside in a searing lance of blinding light; Paul closed his eyes slightly until they adjusted to the difference in light. Richard returned after a few moments, carrying a wet flannel, which he handed to Paul. 

“I’m gonna get some coffee. D’you want some?” Richard asked, even as Paul began wiping some of the sticky mess from his skin. 

“Coffee sounds super,” Paul said, a little absent-mindedly as he wiped the deliciously cool, wet flannel against his still overheated skin. “Have we any of the coconut cake left?”

“About half, I think,” Richard said, a clear and definite shrug in his voice.

“I’d like a piece, please,” Paul said, as he directed a smile up at Richard.

Richard hummed out his agreement before he turned and walked away; in the light that trickled in from the hallway outside, Paul watched him walk away, gaze resting upon the curve of the other man’s ass, and upon broad shoulders and an equally broad back. He smiled when he caught the grin that Richard threw over his shoulder at him, before the other man left the room entirely. Paul had long since finished getting rid of as much of the mess as he could by the time that Richard returned, carrying a laden tray with him. The delicious scents of coffee wafted before him, as Richard set the tray down on the bedside cabinet on Paul’s side of the bed. Paul leant in, pressed a kiss against Richard's naked hip and heard the other man laugh. He smiled when he felt the other man's hand descend into his hair in an all too brief, yet affectionate, tousle. 

Richard left the bedroom door open to shed gentle light into the room, as he settled on his own side of the bed. They drank their coffee in companionable silence, interspersing sips of the hot drink with bites of sweet cake. Paul savoured the sweet taste of coconut and raspberry jam after the far more bitter taste of the dark coffee. 

Richard finished his coffee and cake first, one hand soon descending upon Paul’s lap; Richard’s fingers traced patterns against Paul’s thigh, slowly working their way up towards Paul’s groin. Paul was half hard by the time that he felt the first brush of Richard's fingers against him, trailing patterns up and down his length. He set his plate aside and leant in to press an open mouthed kiss against Richard's lips. He could taste coconut and coffee on Richard’s tongue, and could feel his lover’s fingers wrapping around his cock to start stroking him. 

Richard eased away to rifle the lube from the drawer on his side of the bed, before he manouvred Paul onto his stomach, pillow propped beneath the other man’s hips for comfort. Paul closed his eyes, a small groan leaking past his lips at the first press of slick fingers easing into him. He slowly began thrusting his hips against the pillow in time with Richard’s probing fingers and he was fully hard and leaking by the time that Richard finally drew away. 

Paul adjusted himself, pulled his hips up a little higher and spread his legs, so that Richard could get to him easier. He groaned loudly at the first press of Richard’s cock against his entrance; Richard slowly eased into him until he was fully sheathed inside him. The other man waited for Paul to adjust to him before he began thrusting into him, slowly at first then harder, hips rocking harshly against hips. Paul could hear pleasured arousal working in Richard’s chest and throat, could feel it in the way that Richard’s fingers dug and twisted into the soft flesh of his hips and he cried out when Richard adjusted the angle slightly and sent bright rills of pleasure spiralling through his body. 

Paul began touching himself, fist working in time with Richard's thrusts and he felt pleasure washing through him, building, building, building until it burst from him in a great cry of Richard's name and a hot spill across his palm. He felt Richard following him into climax soon after, pleasure evident in his cries and the way that his lover thrust erratically against him. They fell back upon the bed in a boneless, weary heap once they both were spent, Richard's arms tangled around Paul’s body; Paul settled back into the other man’s heated embrace, smiling in sated silence in the glow of the hallway light.

“Love you,” Richard suddenly murmured into Paul's shoulder.

“Love you right back,” Paul replied, sleepily. 

Richard’s laugh was a satisfied rumble against Paul’s shoulder but neither man said anything more. Instead, they lay in silence, as the heated watches of the night ticked ever onwards towards morning. Paul didn’t even realize that he’d gone to sleep until he drifted awake the following morning, still gripped tightly in Richard’s arms, the other man’s hair tickling against the nape of his neck. Richard still was asleep, his breathing heavy and blasting against Paul’s shoulder. Paul sighed, desperate for a pee but unwilling at first to wake the other man when he was sleeping so soundly. 

Eventually, the call for the bathroom became too great and he extricated himself slowly from the other man’s grasp; Richard swore and grumbled and seemed unwilling to let him go for a moment, as though someone was trying to steal a much loved soft toy. Paul snorted and wriggled away before he relieved himself in the bathroom. Richard was still bleary eyed in bed by the time that he returned, grumbling about rude awakenings and needing a pee himself. 

Paul settled down into bed and waited for the other man to return; Richard was yawning hugely by the time that he made his way back into the bedroom and settled beside Paul again. Richard’s arm was a heavy weight across Paul’s abdomen, as Richard's head shored comfortably up against Paul’s shoulder. Within moments, Richard was asleep once more, hand flexing and contracting against Paul’s side as though reassuring himself, even whilst asleep, that Paul was still there. Paul sighed and pressed a kiss against Richard's head, awkwardly because of the angle, before he wrapped one arm around Richard; he felt himself drifting away on the wings of sleep, as around him, the already heated rays of first morning sunlight began to lance through a gap in the curtains. Peace reigned in the bedroom as both men slept on for a few hours more.


End file.
